The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device capable of improving luminance characteristics by minimizing a phenomenon that light emitted from a light-emitting structure including a planar nitride-based semiconductor layer is re-reflected in the light-emitting device by a reflection electrode.
A light-emitting device including a planar nitride-based semiconductor layer includes a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) having a relatively low resistivity so as to emit uniform light upward from the light-emitting device. The TCO may be connected to a wiring electrode having a flat structure in order for electrical connection to a p-type nitride-based semiconductor layer. A large amount of light is generated when a large amount of current is injected into the surrounding of the wiring electrode. A metal electrode material having a high reflectivity is used for minimizing the absorption of light. However, the wiring electrode including a metal material may cause light to be re-absorbed into the light-emitting device, thus reducing light extraction efficiency.